


More Than Music

by RySenkari



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Band Together, Saluna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RySenkari/pseuds/RySenkari
Summary: After the events of "Band Together", Luna still feels some lingering guilt about abandoning her friends. After apologizing to Katie for walking out on the opportunity the producer gave her, she knows there's someone else she also owes an apology to.
Relationships: Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 20





	More Than Music

The afternoon sun shined down on the tour bus outside the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. It was a beautiful day to say goodbye, and that's what Luna, Sam, and their band the Moon Goats had just finished doing, as their roadie Chunk got ready to live his new life as a rock star. It was a life that Luna had almost decided to live for herself, but after she realized how much she missed her friends, she made what was ultimately a very easy choice... go back to her friends and her band, and hope they took her back. She still felt some lingering guilt after her whirlwind day... guilt toward her band, especially Sam, for leaving them so quickly... and a bit of guilt toward Katie Crest, the producer who had given her her big break, only for Luna to throw it all away. She'd wasted this busy woman's time, and she knew that time in the rock business was quite the luxury. She was surprised that Ms. Crest had even been willing to come back and take a look at Chunk's performance, and even more surprised that she'd hired him... not because he wasn't talented, because he was, but because of what Luna had put her through. She knew she needed to make things right, and as she and Sam watched Chunk step onto the bus, Luna walked over to the producer and asked for one more moment of her time.

“Hey, so, uh, thanks again for coming out to see Chunk... this really means a lot to him,” said Luna, blushing nervously and scratching the back of her head. “He won't let you down, I promise.”

“Thanks for introducing him to me,” replied Katie. “I think he'll fit right in with the rest of the band... it's just a shame you didn't.”

“About that... I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time,” said Luna. “We spent the whole day messin' with you to try and get you to sign us, and then after you put all that time into rehearsing me, I go and leave the band. I know you're super busy, so... I'm sorry.”

“Actually,” replied Katie, a hint of rare graciousness slipping into her voice, “I think maybe I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. Asking anyone to choose between their friends and an opportunity like this in the span of a few hours is quite an imposition, especially for a teenager. I imagine you must've been torn to pieces over it, and I put you on the spot without even checking to see if you and the band would mesh. I hope I haven't caused any problems for you and your band.”

“What? You're sorry?” stammered Luna, unable to believe what she'd just heard. “But... I caused all those problems at rehearsal, and then I ditched you guys...”

“A few glitter bombs and some unwelcome cheese fries aren't anywhere near the biggest problems I've had in this business, believe me,” groaned Katie, her mind already recalling dozens of far more difficult young pop and rock stars. “Like I said, you were thrust into a crazy situation, I didn't have time to properly introduce you to the band, and I should've gotten to know you a bit better before bringing you on.”

“And... maybe we shouldn't have come on so strong back at the hotel,” said Luna, continuing to blush as she remembered her band stalking the producer around town. “And... pretty much everywhere else.”

“...yes, unsolicited acts are typically frowned upon in my line of work. Honestly, the only reason I even agreed to listen to you guys is because I was desperate to replace my lead singer. She left me holding the bag on all kinds of stuff... appearances, dozens of concerts that were already booked with lucrative contracts... so I was in a rush to sign someone.”

“So... you didn't sign me because I was talented?” asked Luna, a look of sudden disappointment on her face.

“Luna, you're one of the most talented singers I've ever heard. That's the truth. Someone with your kind of voice and instrumental talent could lead just about any rock band in the business. You're amazing, and if you keep up what you're doing, you're going to be a huge star someday. That, I know for sure,” said Katie, smiling and placing her hand on Luna's shoulder. She looked and saw Sam, and could see the other girl's face light up with admiration as she looked at Luna. She then looked and saw Sully and Mazzy, the other members of Luna's band, standing nearby entertaining some old people. “I have to be honest, though, the rest of your band... isn't ready for the rock star business. You're the most talented member of the band, and it's not really all that close. It's not that your friends aren't talented, they are, but... you're the only one that's ready to be a star right now. I really don't mean any offense, but this business doesn't care about people's feelings. It's the sad truth, sorry to say.”

For a moment, Luna looked offended, thinking that Katie had insulted her three best friends. Sam's expression also changed a bit, her smile turning into a slight frown. Katie sighed, her expression a mix of apology and resignation.

“But you're all still teenagers, you've got room to grow. Keep playing together, take lessons. Even you, Luna, take music lessons from anyone you can find. Just because the rest of your band isn't talented enough right now doesn't mean they won't be in a few years time. The thing is, I'm just a producer. My job is to make money for the labels who hire me. My job is to find talent and mold that talent into something that will sell as many records and concert tickets and t-shirts as possible. I'm not the only way into the music business. There are _lots_ of bands who have crashed the industry without labels or producers or anyone like me, especially now with the internet and streaming being as big as it is. If you want to get famous and take your band with you, find a way in. It might not be as fast as going it alone, but something tells me you'll have a lot more fun along the way.”

“Thanks,” said Luna, smiling graciously. She knew that Katie hadn't meant any insult toward her friends, she was just being honest.“We'll keep doing things our way... we'll stick together, no matter what!”

“It won't be easy,” replied Katie. “Especially for a rock band... everyone's going pop these days, even the rockers are going pop.”

“Tell me about it,” groaned Luna, rolling her eyes.

“Did you see what they tried to do to her on _America's Next Hitmaker_?” asked Sam. “They wanted to turn her into a bubblegum princess!”

“That was _you_?! The one singing 'Play It Loud'? Ugh, I should've signed you then and there,” said Katie. “Actually, I was here to sign this season's winner, but they're turning her into someone named GoGo Dreamhouse or something. Yeah... that's pretty much the music business these days. There's wiggle room for pure talent and creativity, but not as much as there used to be. To be honest, you're probably better off sticking with your friend.”

“She's more than a friend,” said Luna, smiling as she pulled Sam in close, making her girlfriend blush.

“Awww, Luna...” Sam said, smiling and kissing Luna on the cheek.

“In that case, you really _are_ making the right decision,” said Katie. “There are a lot of days where I'd probably say something completely different, but there are things a lot more valuable than fame, and what you have with her is one of those things.”

“And I almost threw it away,” said Luna, bowing her head and sighing.

“It's okay,” Sam replied, still smiling at Luna. “You made the right decision in the end, and that's what matters.”

“Yeah, but I was ready to leave all of you at the drop of a hat. Sully, Mazzy... you! After everything we've been through, I saw a chance to get a little bit of fame and I took it...”

As Sam continued to hold Luna's hand and comfort her, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right, Katie could hear the bus warming up, but seeing the look on Luna's face, she decided she'd give her just a bit more advice.

“Luna, I've got a tough job. 80 hour weeks, sometimes more, lots of coked-up studio heads to answer to, unruly pop stars, PR nightmares, trashed hotel rooms... but it's not without its perks. I make money... lots of money, so much I could retire right now and live off the interest for the rest of my life. I get to fly around the world, work with some of the most amazing and talented people...”

“Do you know Mick Swagger?” asked Luna excitedly.

“We're friends. ... _close_ friends,” Katie replied, a blush forming on her face at the word 'close'. “I love my job, but it's not for everyone. I wouldn't recommend it for most people, actually. Being in the music business means putting up with lots of bullshit. The bottom line is that it's not something you want to be in unless you're ready, and I tried to bring you in before you were ready. You _need_ that support system, whether it's your band, or just your friends. It doesn't matter how talented you are, without somebody behind you, you're going to crash and burn.”

Katie turned toward her bus, but she had one last thing to say to Luna.

“Put yourself in a situation that no matter how much you have to put up with, you still love playing the music,” she said, looking into Luna's eyes. “If you don't love it, it's not worth it.”

Katie then stepped onto the bus, and a few seconds later, the door closed and it began to drive away. As it did, Chunk waved at Luna and Sam from the back window, and they waved back. Then, Luna turned back to Sam, still looking guilty.

“I'm sorry,” said Luna. “I was going to go off and join that band without even asking any of you how you felt. I still feel like I don't deserve to be a part of the Moon Goats, even after you guys took me back.”

“Luna, I'd never want to keep you from your dream,” Sam replied. “If you feel like we're holding you back-”

“No!” shouted Luna, taking both of Sam's hands in hers. “You guys have never held me back, not even once! I just... I really want to be a famous rockstar... I want it so bad... every time I see those famous bands up on stage, I picture myself up there! I know I've got the talent, I know I can sing and I've worked so hard at it, but... damn, sometimes I forget about everything else... my family, my friends! I get blinded by the light, you know? I'm not tryin' to make excuses, I just...”

Luna's voice trailed off, and Sam could feel her hands trembling. She held them tighter, and pulled Luna into a hug.

“I love you guys... I love the band... it makes me so happy playin' with all of you... how could I have been so stupid?”

“We shouldn't have tried to replace you so fast...”

“Are you kidding? You guys should've kicked my ass for what I did!”

Sam couldn't help but giggle at that statement, and Luna was slightly taken aback by it.

“What? It's not funny, I'm tryin' to be serious here!”

“Actually, I think we made too much of a big deal out of you leaving... especially me,” Sam replied. “I... didn't want to lose you.”

“But... you weren't gonna lose me. I was just breakin' up the band, I wasn't breakin' _us_ up...”

“Yeah, but I kinda conflated the two,” said Sam. “I should've talked to you, privately. Honestly, I was feeling a bit guilty myself, you know?”

“Sam, no... I'm the one who was stupid, I'm the one who was gonna break up the band for my own selfish reasons.”

“And my reasons for being mad were selfish themselves, sort of...”

“Sam... I love you, and I'd give up anything-”

Luna couldn't say anything else, as Sam was pressing her lips fiercely into Luna's, and had grabbed the back of her head to keep them there. Luna was more than happy to keep her lips right where they were, even without Sam's assistance, and had soon put both her arms around her girlfriend's back, holding her tight as they began to part their lips and kiss even more deeply.

“Get a room, you two!” shouted Scoots, waving her cane from her motorized scooter nearby. The two girls, realizing that their makeout session had an audience of mostly senior citizens, slowly parted from the kiss. They kept their eyes locked on each other's, and their arms around each other's back.

“I love you too,” Sam whispered.

“Next time I get an opportunity like that, we'll talk about it, you and me,” said Luna. “I'm not going anywhere without you.”

“I won't hold you back,” Sam told her, burying her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

“You never have,” Luna replied, nuzzling against Sam.


End file.
